


The Education of an Idaho Farm Boy

by zibal_01



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Kink Big Bang challenge on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Education of an Idaho Farm Boy

The Education of an Idaho Farm Boy

Part One

The first thing to strike Charlie Eppes as he entered the hospital room was the cold sterility of it.  Stepping further into the room, he noticed the sounds of hospital equipment beeping incessantly in the otherwise silent room.

Colby Granger, FBI Agent, lay asleep – unconscious? – oxygen mask over his face.  He was pale, which was understandable given what he had been through.  Charlie knew how close they had been to losing Colby, and that thought had hurt him deeper than he had imagined possible.

Sitting in the chair beside the bed, Charlie placed his elbows, carefully, at Colby’s side, dropping his head in his hands.  Charlie felt tears welling in his eyes.  He had nearly lost Colby – and he hadn’t even told him how he felt about him.  That was going to change.  Once Colby was fit enough, Charlie was going to tell him how he felt – and Charlie hoped Colby would feel the same.

The incessant beeping was soporific, Charlie soon drifting into an uneasy sleep.  He dreamed of Colby’s rescue – except Don’s team had been too late, and had returned with Colby in a body bag.  Charlie had cried over the body, n0-one realising the full extent of his feelings – never being able to tell Colby.

Charlie woke with a start, a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently.  Turning his head, he looked up into the concerned face of FBI Agent Megan Reeves, profiler on his brother’s team.

“Hey, Charlie,” Megan spoke softly, trying not to disturb Colby.  “Didn’t expect to find you here.  In fact, Charlie, why are you here?”

Charlie looked away, blushing.  Megan didn’t miss it.  “Professor Eppes, we need to talk.  I think you should accompany me to the canteen.”  Megan nodded towards Colby.  “Let Colby rest.”

*****

Megan set a mug of coffee down in front of Charlie.  She waited until he had taken a sip before she started grilling him.

“So, Charlie.  What are you doing here?”

“Same as you I expect,” Charlie replied.  “I came to see how Colby’s doing.”

“I hadn’t realised that you were that close.”  Silence followed that comment.  “Does Don know you’re here?”

“No.”  Charlie closed his eyes.  His brother, Don Eppes was – had been, Charlie wasn’t sure which, Colby’s boss.  The boss Colby had spied on for two years.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Megan, I’m so confused,” Charlie confessed, “but I don’t want to talk about it right now.  Maybe later, when the fallout from all this is cleared up.”  He shook his head.  “But not now.”

“Ok, Charlie.  Not now – but you know I’m here for you if you want to talk about anything,” she reassured him, “You finish your coffee.  I’m going to check back on Colby before I return to the office.”

Wrapping his hands around the mug, Charlie watched Megan leave.  As he lost sight of her, his gaze fell on his coffee.  Fluid dynamics came to mind, but he shook his head to clear it, before drinking his coffee.  Setting his empty mug down, he glanced at his watch, before returning to Colby’s room.

*****

Megan had left by the time Charlie arrived back at Colby’s room.  Nothing had changed – Colby was still out of it, the machines were still beeping incessantly, and the cold sterility was still there, but something in Charlie had changed.  Sitting back at Colby’s bedside, Charlie took Colby’s hand in both of his, careful not to dislodge the IV lines.  He was thoughtful, considering what he was going to say to the other man, not knowing how much Colby could hear or would remember.

“Hmm...Hi, Colby,” Charlie started.  “I know I’m probably the last person you would expect to be here, but I needed to know how you’re doing.  We nearly lost you on that freighter.  Hell, I nearly lost you on that freighter.  Don told me that David had to perform CPR otherwise...well, otherwise really doesn’t bear thinking about.  You’re here now.  Recovering.  The doctor said it would be a few days before the drugs clear your system, and then,” Charlie’s voice quivered, “then they can check for any permanent damage.”

Gently releasing Colby’s hand, Charlie stood.  He started pacing, unsure what to say next; trying to put his chaotic thoughts into words; wishing he had a chalk or dry erase board handy.  P v NP was very appealing at this time.  Turning back to Colby, Charlie sighed deeply.

“I’m gonna go now, Colby,” Charlie paused.  “I’ll be back to see you tomorrow.”  Charlie fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to decide if he had anything else he wanted to say before leaving.  Coming to a decision he stepped up to the head of Colby’s bed.  “I...love you, Colby Granger.”  Charlie placed a tender kiss on Colby’s forehead.  He stepped back, leaving Colby to the incessant beeping and cold sterility.

Part Two

It took a week before Charlie was able to return to the hospital.  Entering Colby’s room, he was delighted to find the agent sitting up in bed.

“Hey, Colby.  How’re you doing?”

“Much better, thanks Charlie.”  Colby hesitated.  “I...um...I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Have you had many visitors?”

Colby smiled sheepishly.  “No.  You’re the first.”

“What!” Charlie exclaimed.  “You’ve not had any visitors?”

“Sit down, why don’t you.”  Colby pointed to the bedside chair.  “I honestly can’t say I’m surprised no-one’s visited.  I did spy on them all.”

“Colby.  You were...”

“Were what, Charlie?  Following orders?  Just doing my job?”  Colby sighed.  “It doesn’t matter, Charlie.  My “friends” don’t trust me anymore – and I really can’t blame them.”  Colby dropped his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes.  “Maybe it would have been better all round if I’d died on that freighter.”

“Colby, no.  Don’t say that.”  Charlie took Colby’s hand.  “Never say that.  You’re a hero.  The guys will come round.  They’ll understand – eventually.”

Colby didn’t comment on the fact that Charlie was holding his hand.  He found it comforting.  The touch of another person, with no ulterior motive, had been missing from his life for so long.  Surprisingly, Charlie’s hand felt good in his, like it fitted – and the spark when they had first touched...

“You honestly think that, Charlie?”  Colby didn’t sound convinced.

“I hope so, Colby.  You’ve not done anything wrong.”  Charlie paused, gathering his thoughts.  “You uncovered the identity of a spy in the DoJ.  You’re a hero – whether you agree or not.  Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“What does the Math tell you?”

Charlie looked sheepish.  “I’ve not run any.  So, tell me, how long until you get out of here?”

“Couple of days, I think.  Still waiting on some test results.”

“Then what happens?”

Colby shrugged.  “I go home.”

“Colby.  You know what I’m asking.  Do you return to Don’s team?”

“I’ve no idea Charlie.  I suppose once I’ve been de-briefed I’ll have a clearer picture of what happens next.”  Colby sighed.  “Can we change the subject?  How are things with you and Amita?”

“Over.”

“What?” Colby was surprised by Charlie’s bluntness.

“We broke up.”  Charlie shrugged.  “It just wasn’t happening.  I...I realised I didn’t want to be with her.  So, I ended things.  I didn’t want to string her along any longer than necessary.”

“Must be difficult, working together now.”

“She’s taken a job at Harvard.  Said she didn’t want to be around me anymore.  She thought I’d been cheating on her.”

“Charlie Eppes, did you cheat on Amita?” Colby managed to smile at the thought of Charlie cheating on Amita, but why did he feel so pleased about their breakup?

“NO! NO!”  Charlie exclaimed.  “I didn’t cheat on Amita – well, not really.  I...I just realised that I have feelings for someone else.  Amita noticed I was being a bit distant with her, and worked it out.”

“So, who is this mystery person?” Colby asked.  “Hey, I’m in hospital.  I need cheering up."

Charlie shook his head.  “My lips are sealed.”

Colby wouldn’t let the subject drop.  “Anyone I know?  It’s just you’ve been holding my hand for the past 15 minutes...”

Charlie blushed deeply, releasing his hold on Colby’s hand.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  “I...I’d better go then...”

“Why?” Colby interrupted.

“Colby, I just admitted to having...having inappropriate feelings for you and...and I think it would make sense for me to leave now.  Before I embarrass myself any further.”

“Charlie.  Stay.  Please.”  Colby’s eyes pleaded silently with Charlie’s.  “I didn’t move my hand.” Charlie stared blankly at him.  “You know, for a genius you can be a bit thick at times.  I like you Charlie, have done since the day we met, but I could never act on it because of...everything!”

“You like me?”

“Yeah, Charlie.  I like you.”  Colby met his eyes.  “So what now?”

Part Three

Charlie leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on Colby’s lips.  As he pulled back, their eyes met, lust evident in both pairs.

“Close the blinds,” Colby murmured.  A half smile crossed him face as Charlie crossed the room to close them.  Charlie’s pert ass was accentuated by his jeans; Colby’s eyes smiled brightly.  As Charlie turned back he caught the look on Colby’s face.

“What?” Charlie blushed slightly.

“I was just thinking about all the time I’ve wasted by thinking you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me.”

Taking Colby’s hand, Charlie sat on the bed.  “Why did you think that?”

Colby blushed.  “I...er...didn’t know if you were interested in men, and didn’t want to ask you in case I offended you,” Colby looked away, embarrassed.  “I was afraid you’d tell Don, and I didn’t want to risk my career.”

Brown eyes stared intently at Colby.  “How do you feel now?”

“Like all my Christmases have come at once.”  Colby pulled Charlie down to kiss him.  Their lips met gently.  Charlie felt Colby’s tongue glide smoothly along his lower lip, before easing between his slightly parted lips.  Charlie opened his mouth, inviting Colby in; Colby’s tongue seeking out Charlie’s; dancing with it; leading it into Colby’s mouth.  Colby’s mouth closed.  He sucked Charlie’s tongue deeper in, his own tongue darting over Charlie’s; flicking across its tip.

Breaking the kiss, Charlie slid his hand under Colby’s bedcovers, maintaining eye contact.  There was a wicked glint in Charlie’s eyes which left Colby under no illusions as to what he was planning.  The hand slid lower, brushing the hem of Colby’s hospital gown.  Charlie slid it up, watching Colby closely for anything that told him to stop.  Nothing did; the gown was pulled up to Colby’s waist, Charlie’s hand brushing lightly over Colby’s abdomen as it moved towards its goal:  Colby’s cock and balls.

Colby moaned as Charlie’s hand slid lower; brushing through the soft curls of his pubic hair; finger tips stroking his hard cock.

“What do you want, Colby?”

“More please Charlie.”

Charlie smiled, tightening his grip on Colby, stroking gently but firmly.  He watched as Colby’s eyes darkened with lust, until the irises were barely visible.

Colby quivered under Charlie’s touch; it had been a long time since anyone had touched him in the way Charlie was.  He wanted to vocalise his wants; needs; desires; to scream encouragement to Charlie, but he didn’t.  He lay there, quivering, not wanting Charlie to stop.

Charlie teased the head of Colby’s cock, thumb dancing over the tip, circling.  Colby was already leaking pre-cum, Charlie’s thumb spreading it over the tip.  Without further ado, Charlie dipped his head, flicking his tongue over the head of Colby’s cock; tasting Colby for the first time.

Colby’s hips bucked as Charlie’s mouth engulfed him; the warm wetness sending Colby, without warning, over the edge.  White light blinded him; he bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming; his body shuddered, violently, through the waves of his release.  Colby was vaguely aware of a hand rubbing soothing circles on his abdomen:  Charlie.  Trying to regain his composure, Colby opened his eyes and smiled at Charlie.

“Sorry, Charlie,” he mumbled.  “Been so long since...since...you know.” 

Unnoticed by both men, Colby’s heart monitor was bleeping off the scale.  A nurse rushed into his room, not failing to notice the closed blinds.  She hurried to Colby’s side.

“Are you ok, Mr Granger?” she enquired.  “You look rather flushed.”  She checked his pulse and blood pressure, frowning at Colby and Charlie.  “Do you boys want to tell me what’s been going on in here?”  Colby and Charlie looked at each other.

“Nothing,” Colby commented.  “We’re just talking.”

“Mr Granger, I’ve been nursing for a long time,” she paused.  “The blinds are closed; you’re looking flushed; your pulse is elevated; and your breathing is laboured.  Now, unless one of you tells me, I will be banning Professor Eppes from any future visiting.”

Colby and Charlie both blushed deeply.  The nurse smiled at them.

“No more of that.  Mr Granger, I believe you’ll be going home in a couple of days, so you can both keep it in your pants until then,” she turned to leave.  Reaching the door she turned back, “And keep the blinds open.”

Colby and Charlie watched the door close behind the nurse before their laughter overtook them.  Charlie felt Colby’s hands pulling him down on the bed beside him.  Colby wrapped his arms around Charlie, the warmth from Charlie relaxing Colby.  They were still there, asleep, when the nurse returned.  Smiling, she turned, leaving the “boys” asleep in each other’s arms. 

Part 4

Charlie collected Colby from the hospital when he was released.  Colby knew that no-one from the team had offered to do this, but Charlie had already made the decision to do so.  Holding Colby’s hand, Charlie led him to his car.

“You’re coming to mine.  That way I can look after you,” Charlie stated.

“I don’t know, Charlie,” Colby sounded unsure.  “What about your dad and Don?  Won’t they mind?”

Charlie stopped; Colby turned to face him.  “Colby, it’s my house.  I can invite anyone I want to stay,” Charlie shrugged.  “If dad and Don mind that’s their problem.  You _are_ coming home with me!”

Colby held up his hands in mock surrender.  “Ok, ok.  I give up.  I’m coming home with you.”  A small, half-smile crossed Colby’s face, his eyes lighting up.  Charlie could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.  This could be very interesting.

*****

Colby was reluctant to enter Charlie’s house.  Both Don and Alan Eppes were there when Charlie led Colby in.

“Mr Eppes; Don,” Colby greeted them both politely.

“Colby, what are you doing here?” Don asked suspiciously.

“I invited him,” Charlie replied.  “It is my house.”

“Why?”

“Why what, Don?”

“Why have you invited him here?  He spied on all of us.  Or does that not matter to you?”

“Yes, Don, it does matter to me.  It matters to me a lot.  He nearly died trying to uncover a spy in the FBI – and you couldn’t even visit him in hospital.  One of your own team, and you treated him like that,” Charlie paused, holding his hand up when Don looked like he might respond.  “In case you’ve forgotten Colby is in the room, and you’re being extremely rude.  Now you can either shut up, or you can leave.  The choice is yours.”  Turning to Colby, Charlie continued softly.  “Come on, Colb.  Let’s go upstairs.”

Colby followed Charlie to his room, closing the door behind them.

Charlie pulled Colby into a deep kiss, his hands wandering under the hem of Colby’s polo shirt.  Sliding them up Colby’s torso, his fingers met with the cold metal of Colby’s dog tags.  The polo shirt was soon on the floor.  Charlie’s eyes examined the near naked torso before him.  He dipped his head, taking a nipple between his lips, sucking gently, while a hand pressed gently on the tags.  Releasing the nipple he studied the slight indent the tags had made before pressing harder, deeper.  Colby groaned; Charlie released the tags his hand moving lower.  As he unbuckled Colby’s belt, Colby toed his shoes off.  Charlie slid a hand down Colby’s trousers.  Colby froze, coming back to the present.

“Charlie,” he muttered.  “What are you doing?  Don’s downstairs.”

“Colby,” Charlie stepped back slightly.  “It’s my house.  I brought you here to look after you, so let me.”

Charlie finished unfastening Colby’s trousers, removing them and his boxers in one fluid movement.  Kneeling, Charlie removed Colby’s socks, before placing his hands on Colby’s hips.

Colby’s head dropped back against the door as Charlie swallowed his cock.  Thumbs brushed over his pelvic bone, drawing a low moan from his throat.  Charlie pulled back until only the tip remained in his mouth.  Without removing his mouth from Colby’s cock, Charlie ran his tongue down the underside, tracing the large vein.  Reaching the base, Charlie bit gently at the skin.  Colby gasped; Charlie bit harder.

Tangling his fingers in Charlie’s hair, Colby held him close.  He felt Charlie slide a hand over his balls, a finger massaging his perineum.  His groan encouraged Charlie to continue his dual assault; mouth working Colby’s cock, finger continuing its stimulation of the nerve bundle.  Colby’s legs started to weaken.

“Charlie,” Colby tried to attract Charlie’s attention.  When he received no response, Colby twisted his fingers, pulling gently on Charlie’s hair.  “Charlie.”  Charlie looked up, eyes meeting Colby’s questioningly.  Colby started sliding down the door.  “Can’t stand much longer.”

Charlie stood.  Grasping Colby’s dog tags Charlie pulled him to the bed.  As the back of his legs hit the bed, Charlie stopped, not releasing his grip on Colby’s tags.

“Lie on the bed on your back,” Charlie instructed.  Following Charlie’s instruction, Colby smiled his shy half-smile which had always been a regular feature around Charlie.  Charlie straddled Colby’s hips, the rough denim of his jeans torturing the sensitive skin of Colby’s cock.  “Hands above your head.”  Again, Colby followed Charlie’s instructions.  “Don’t move.”  Charlie climbed off the bed.

Colby lay there, eyes tracking Charlie’s movements.  He watched as Charlie opened his wardrobe and knelt out of his line of vision.  He considered moving so he could watch Charlie, but he couldn’t.  His mind raced; Charlie was a genius, never wrong.  If he told Colby he hadn’t to move, then staying still must be the right thing to do.

Charlie returned to Colby’s side, two sets of handcuffs in hand.  Holding them up he watched Colby closely for a reaction.

Colby’s eyes widened when he saw what Charlie had in his hands; surprise not fear; pupils darkening with lust.  Charlie smiled... 

Part 5

The handcuff clicked shut around Colby’s wrist.  His heart started to pound; thoughts racing – arrest, prison, the freighter.  He was starting to panic when a hand lighted gently on his arm: Charlie.  Colby closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He concentrated his thoughts on Charlie; how Charlie had always made him smile; how Charlie had visited him in hospital; the blowjob; that Charlie wanted to be with him.

Another click.  Colby flexed his arms, testing the restraints.  The cuffs rattled on the wrought iron bed frame.  Opening his eyes, Colby saw Charlie standing beside the bed, concern etched on his face.

“Are you ok, Colb?”

Colby took another deep breath.  “I’m fine, Charlie.”

“Are you sure?” Colby nodded.  Charlie looked thoughtful.  “We really should have a safe word.  I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to.”

“Ok,” Colby agreed.  “How about red for stop?”

“What if you think I’m going to fast?”

“Is that gonna happen?” Colby smiled.

Charlie smiled, resumed his position straddling Colby’s hips, before replying.  “Cheeky boys get disciplined.”  Leaning forward Charlie bit down hard on Colby’s right nipple.  Colby yelped; Charlie straightened.  “Do you understand?” Charlie’s tone had hardened slightly.  Colby looked confused; Charlie tweaked his left nipple.  “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Colby replied.

“Good boy,” Charlie ran a hand through Colby’s hair.  He kissed Colby deeply, beginning his training; good behaviour being rewarded; disobedience being disciplined.  Breaking the kiss, Charlie’s eyes met Colby’s.  “Are you ok with this?”

“Yes, sir.  I am fine with this.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, sir.”

Charlie’s mouth met Colby’s.  The kiss was fierce, both men gasping for air when it broke.  Charlie moved to Colby’s jaw, biting and licking his way around, eliciting delicious sounds from Colby.

“Charlie,” Colby moaned.  His hips started rocking gently, his aching cock seeking friction.  It rubbed against Charlie’s denim clad cock leaving Colby wanting more... so much more.  “Charlie.  You’re still dressed...” Colby finally managed to pant out.

“Did I say you could speak?” Charlie asked.

“No, sir,” Colby replied.  “But you didn’t say I couldn’t either.”

Charlie sat up, staring at Colby.  “You’re right.  I haven’t set you any ground rules.”  He ran his hand over Colby’s taut abdomen muscles, gathering his thoughts.  “Ok, I’ll keep it nice and simple for you.  No talking without permission unless you want to use your safe word; no moving without permission; and, most importantly, no coming until I say so.  If you don’t agree to anything I’ve just said, use your safe word.”  Colby was silent, eyes meeting Charlie’s, silently pleading for him to continue.  “Are you ok with bare backing?” Charlie continued.

“Red,” Colby replied.

“That’s ok, Colby,” Charlie replied softly.  “Would you trust me if I tell you I’m clean?” Colby nodded.  “Are you clean?” Again, Colby nodded.  “Are you ok with bare backing?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re such a good boy, Colby,” Charlie paused.  “You’re right, though.  I do have too many clothes on!”

He slid his fingers under his t-shirt, grasping the hem.  Inch by inch, he slid it off, slowly revealing bare skin.

Colby was struggling.  No moving; no talking.  He wanted to touch Charlie, run his hands over the bare torso before him.  The iron tang of blood filled his mouth, his teeth meeting through his lower lip; don’t make a sound, Colby, not a sound!

Charlie sprang off the bed.  Unfastening his jeans, he eased them over his hips, stepping out of them.  He was watching Colby; watching him trying not to move; trying not to talk; biting through his lip.  Sitting beside Colby, he cupped his cheek.

“Colb, did you just bite your lip?” Colby nodded.  “Why?” Colby didn’t answer.  “You can answer,” Charlie confirmed.

“Didn’t want to make a sound,” Colby murmured.  “You told me not to talk...”

Charlie kissed Colby’s forehead.  “Colb, I don’t expect you to remain totally silent.  And I certainly don’t want you to hurt yourself.  If you’re not sure about something use your safe word.  Ok?”  Charlie’s tone was soft, comforting.  A softness touched his features.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want to stop for tonight?” Charlie asked.  “We can take it really slowly, build up.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Colby cut in.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.  “Granted.”

“Please, sir, continue.  I’m handcuffed naked to your bed.  I can’t come until you say so, and my cock’s aching,” Colby fixed his eyes on Charlie’s.  “I’m new to this, trying to follow the rules, so, can you please, _please_ , continue...”

Charlie could see how badly Colby was aching.  He hurriedly removed his remaining clothing.  Spreading Colby’s legs wider, Charlie knelt between them.  Colby’s cock was leaking pre-cum; Charlie knew he wouldn’t last long.  Dipping his head, Charlie flicked the tip with his tongue before swallowing the head.  Sucking hard, he heard Colby groan.  Smiling around his mouthful, Charlie slipped a finger in his mouth with Colby’s cock.

Colby gasped as Charlie’s finger penetrated the tight puckered ring of muscle of his anus.  Charlie twisted it, easing the opening wider, a second finger joining the first.  He released Colby’s cock, withdrawing his fingers.  Colby groaned at the loss.

Retrieving the lube, Charlie lubed his cock, lining the head up with Colby’s tight entrance.  With one firm thrust, Charlie buried himself, balls deep in Colby.  Both men gasped – Colby in pain at the intrusion; Charlie at the tightness surrounding his cock.  Their mouths met roughly; Charlie nipping at Colby’s lip; tasting Colby’s blood.  Charlie pulled back, eyes fixing on Colby’s.

“Are you ok?”

Colby nodded, unable to summon words.  Charlie’s cock was buried in him, stretching him, hurting him, but he didn’t want to stop.  He wanted Charlie to move NOW!

Charlie rocked his hips gently.  Colby groaned.  “I’m gonna fuck you into next week now,” Charlie stated.  “You can come once I have.”

The pace was blistering.  Charlie thrusted harder, faster, deeper into Colby, the agent grasping onto the bed frame.  The pounding continued, Charlie’s movements fluid, controlled; Colby’s cock trapped between them.  His movements stuttered.  Thrusting once; twice; a final time, he shot his load deep inside Colby.

Colby’s body shuddered as he followed Charlie over the edge.  His orgasm coursed silently through him as he tried not to talk; not to move.

“It’s ok, Colb,” Charlie panted.  He reached for the key, releasing Colby’s wrists from the handcuffs, freeing him.  “It’s over.  You can move, talk,” Colby turned his head to face Charlie.  He was flushed, breathing hard.

“Thank you, Charlie,” he murmured.

“You ok?”

“Mmm,” Colby groaned.  “Can we do that again?”

Charlie smiled.  Withdrawing from Colby, Charlie lay on his side beside him.  The agent was drifting to sleep.  He looked peaceful, at rest.

“That was just for starters,” Charlie murmured to the sleeping agent.  “I promise there’s plenty more where that came from.” 

Part 6

Colby was extremely uncomfortable when he awoke the following morning - not that it was the bed's fault!  The bed was fine, but the owner had left his mark on Colby - well, his ass mainly!  He groaned; Charlie chuckled in response.

"How are you this morning?" Charlie asked.

"Sore." 

"Ready for round two?" Charlie's hand wandered down Colby's back, fingers brushing delicately over the skin.  Colby's skin tingled under Charlie's touch; Charlie felt Colby quiver.  His hand slid lower, to Colby's ass, a finger sliding between his cheeks, to his puckered entrance.

"Yes, sir," Colby replied.  "What do you want me to do, sir?"

"On your knees on the floor."  Colby complied.  Charlie carded his fingers through Colby's hair.  "Good boy.  Now, what I am going to do with you?" He gripped Colby's hair, pulling his head back.  Colby gasped, surprised by Charlie's action.  Charlie spoke softly.  "If you want me to stop, you can use your safe word.  I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do.  Are you still okay?"

"Yes, sir," Colby replied.

"I'm going to start your training now," Charlie grasped Colby's chin, forcing him to look at Charlie.  "You need to learn what you can and can't do; how you are to behave when we are alone; the behaviour I expect from you when we're with friends; and what I expect from you when we're out.  Ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."  Charlie released Colby's chin.  "Put your hands behind your back; link your fingers."  Colby complied.  "Good boy.  Now, cross your ankles.  Good.  Head down; keep your eyes fixed about six inches in front of your knees."  Charlie nodded his head approvingly.  Colby was a quick study.  "When we are alone, this is how you present yourself.  If I have to remind you, you will be disciplined.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."  Charlie smiled.  "Now I have a job for you."

"Sir?" A finger under his chin lifted Colby's head.  Charlie's cock nudged at Colby's lips.  Colby moved his hands to hold Charlie's hips, to help support them both.  Charlie froze.

"Did I say you could move?" It was a rhetorical question.  "Mouth only."  Colby's hands moved back to their position behind his back.

Colby tried to relax as Charlie's cock nudged his lips apart.  His essence flooded over Colby; his male muskiness; the salty tang of pre-cum; stale sweat from the previous night's exertions.

Charlie's cock pushed between Colby's teeth, weighing heavily on his tongue.  He pushed it in further, stopping when Colby gagged.  A thought struck Charlie: with his cock down Colby's throat, how could Colby use his safe word? He stilled his hips, a hand resting on Colby's cheek.

"Colby," Charlie waited until Colby's eyes met his.  "If you need to stop raise your left hand.  Ok?"  Colby tried to nod his agreement; it proved to be difficult with Charlie's cock where it was.  Charlie smiled.  "Good boy."  Charlie carded his fingers through Colby's hair, leaving it resting on the back of his head; holding him gently in place. 

Charlie felt Colby's tongue slide against the large vein on the underside of his cock.  His hips bucked, involuntarily; Colby's groan vibrated through Charlie's body, encouraging him to move.

He set an easy pace, hips rocking slowly, pushing further into Colby's mouth with each forward push.  Colby's teeth scraped Charlie's sensitive skin; the hand behind his head pulling him close, holding him tightly.  Charlie thrust harder into Colby's mouth, faster and deeper as he approached his climax...

Colby was panicking.  He couldn't breathe; he was going to suffocate.  His eyes watered; saliva dribbled from the corners of his mouth.  He felt himself becoming light-headed... He was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.  Charlie was kneeling beside him, supporting him, a hand rubbing circles, soothingly, on his back.

"Good boy, Colby," Charlie murmured.  "You're doing really well."  He placed a gentle kiss on Colby's temple.  "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sir," Colby managed to mumble.  "I'm sorry.  I... I let you down..."

Charlie was confused.  "How did you let me down?"

"I... I panicked," Colby admitted.  "I don't know what happened.  One minute I was... was... and the next I... I... wasn't..."

Charlie chuckled, then turned serious.  "Next time, raise your hand!"

"Sorry, sir," Colby sounded sheepish.  He had let Charlie down.  He wondered if Charlie was going to discipline him for not raising his hand when he really should have - and he knew he should have.

"On your feet," Charlie's tone was hard, business like.  Colby obeyed.  Without being told, Colby linked his fingers behind his back, eyes downcast.  He could feel Charlie's eyes on him, scrutinising his every move.  "Good boy.  You really are learning," Charlie paused, his fingers caressing Colby's skin.  "And you know you have to be punished now, don't you?"

No answer was required, but Colby replied.  "Yes, sir.  I know that."

"Good.  Now face the wall, legs apart," Charlie watched Colby.  "Hands on the wall, over your head; slightly wider.  Good."  Charlie delved into the box in his wardrobe, pulling out a riding crop.  He returned to Colby's side, showing him the crop.  "Ten strokes with this.  After each one you will thank me.  If you need to, use your safe word.  Now, on your toes..."

The first stroke took Colby by surprise.  He gasped, before remembering his instructions.  "Thank you, sir."  Charlie smiled.  The nine remaining strokes were delivered; Colby thanking Charlie for each.  After the final stroke, Charlie returned the crop to the box in the wardrobe.

"You can relax now, Colb," Charlie's hands massaged Colby's shoulders, easing the tension in them.  "Ok, go and lie on the bed, I'll be right with you."

Colby lay on his side.  It was the only way he could get comfortable!  Charlie smiled as he noticed Colby's problems - his ass was red raw, and his cock was so hard it was leaking.  "You look like you could use a bit of a hand there.  Do you think you can lie on your back?"

"Yes, sir," Colby winced as he lay on his back, his ass aching.  His erections bounced on his abdomen as Charlie knelt on the bed beside him.  Straddling Colby's hips, Charlie leant forward, kissing Colby deeply.  His hands gripped Colby's shoulders, eyes meeting, as Charlie slowly impaled himself on Colby's cock.

Charlie felt his anus spreading around Colby's cock; the cock sliding deeper into Charlie's slicked passage.  Once Colby was fully seated, Charlie paused.  He was panting; the sweat glistening on his skin.  Steadying his breath, he spoke.  "The rules apply; no talking; no moving; use your safe word if you need to."

Colby watched as Charlie, slowly, rode his cock.  Charlie's hands caressed Colby's skin, Colby quivering under his touch.  A hand settled over Colby's dog tags, Charlie balancing himself on them as he rose and fell, the exquisite torture slowly undoing Colby.

"You can come now," Charlie's voice trickled through the sex-fogged mush that was Colby's brain.

Without conscious thought, Colby's climax overtook him; spilling his seed deep inside Charlie.  Charlie held him until his shuddering subsided.  They kissed tenderly, tongues duelling.  Charlie wrapped himself more tightly around Colby, legs entwined, fingers laced.  Eyes met as the kiss broke.  Charlie's nose wrinkled.

"I need to shower, then head to school," Charlie rose.  "You can stay here if you want to.  Or do you want a ride home?"

Colby ran a hand through his hair, considering his options.  "Can you give me a ride home?  I need to get organised for going back to the office."

"Ok," Charlie smiled wickedly.  "Come shower with me..."

Part Seven

For Colby, the Universe had shrunk.  Charlie could be very distracting - three fingers up your ass and a mouth round your cock could pretty much distract you from the end of the world!  For Colby, that was his Universe - Charlie; fingers; mouth.

Charlie was watching Colby coming undone.  The agent's head was dropped back against the tiles; eyes closed; jaw slack.  Smiling round his mouthful, Charlie started to hum quietly.  The vibrations hit Colby like a freight train, travelling through him in waves.  Charlie watched as Colby's hands clenched and opened, trying to gain some  purchase on the smooth tiles under them.  He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but was determined to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

Colby was balancing on the edge of the precipice, trying not to fall over.  Charlie's dual assault had his body's control disintegrating around him.  He felt his balls tightening; white light flashed behind his eyes, and he came down Charlie's throat.

His was on his knees, head on Charlie's shoulder when awareness returned to Colby.  Charlie's arms were wrapped tightly around him, one hand on the back of his head, the other stroking gently up and down his spine.  He could feel the water spraying over him, each tiny droplet feeling like a deluge to his over sensitised skin.  Struggling, he lifted his head, eyes meeting Charlie's.

Charlie smiled as Colby's orgasm glazed eyes met his.  He watched as the glazed look faded; Colby blinking himself back to the world.  Charlie's fingers carded through Colby's hair, eyes smiling.  He placed a gentle kiss on Colby's forehead.  "Are you ok?"  Colby nodded.  "Come on.  Let's get you out of here before the water runs cold."

Colby staggered to his feet, Charlie catching his elbow to stop him from falling.  They stepped out of the shower, Charlie grabbing towels for them.  He dried himself quickly before wrapping the towel around his waist.  Colby watched him, trying to get his brain to communicate with his body.  Charlie decided to take matters into his own hands.  Wrapping a towel around Colby's waist, Charlie grabbed his dog tags and led him from the bathroom.

*****

Alan Eppes stared in disbelief as his son, Charlie, led Colby from the bathroom by his dog tags, both men dressed solely in towels.

"Morning, dad," Charlie smiled happily as they passed.  Colby blushed deeply, colouring from the tips of his ears down his chest, averting his eyes from Alan's line of vision.

*****

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Colby found his voice.  "Charlie.  Your dad saw us..."

"Yeah."

"What if he..."

"What if he what, Colb?"

Staring at his feet, Colby replied.  "Tells Don."

"Hey, Colb, don't worry about it."  Charlie was there, pressed against him, hand on his cheek.  He met his eyes, and Colby's worry was forgotten.  Lips met; Colby groaned.  His body already ached from Charlie's ministrations.

"Charlie, much as I'd like to continue this, I gotta go to work..."  His eyes pleaded with Charlie to continue this later, when they had more time.

"Tonight I'm taking you out," Charlie muttered, pressing a chaste kiss on Colby's lips.  "But I suppose I'd better let you get to work."

*****

An hour later, Colby walked into the Bull Pen.  All eyes were on him, making him feel awkward, embarrassed.  He tried not to notice them; just headed to his desk.  He sighed deeply; it had been emptied.  Which wasn't really surprising given the circumstances of his absence.

Don and Megan approached; no David.  Small talk passed, but there was a feeling of forcedness about it.  Knowing he had to sit tight until he was re-assigned, Colby asked about the team's current cases:  A death at the home of a Hollywood superstar; he could team up with Liz Warner.

By the time he left the office with Liz, David still hadn't spoken to him.  It was going to be a hard day, but the thought of Charlie kept him going; Charlie and his plans for that night; taking him out - which meant more training.  He swallowed hard at the thought, trying to keep his body in check.  Arousal pulsed through his veins; his blood rushing to his cock.  Concentrating on the job in hand, he felt his arousal ebb away.  They had a murder to solve.

*****

By the time Colby arrived home he was exhausted.  The case was proving to be difficult; they now had more questions unanswered than they had started with.  Sighing, he opened his apartment door.  The lights were on.  Pulling his gun, he switched easily into full agent mode.

The final room he checked was his bedroom.  He found the intruded sitting on his bed.  "Charlie!  What are you..."

Charlie cut him off.  "I believe we are alone.  Do I have to remind you what that means?"

Colby stared blankly, then comprehension dawned.  "No, sir," he mumbled as he started stripping.  As his clothes hit the floor he felt the tensions of the day lift.  He felt completely relaxed as he knelt on the floor; Charlie was there; Charlie loved him; Charlie would look after him.

"Good boy," Charlie rose from the bed.  "We're going to a club tonight.  A certain type of club."  Colby raised his eyes to meet Charlie's.  Charlie could see his worry.  "You'll be fine."  Charlie crouched down to Colby's level.  "New rules for tonight:  Do not speak, even if spoken to.  Anyone wants you, they'll speak to me - and they're not getting you.  I've waited long enough to be with you.  There's no way I'm sharing you!"  Colby was horrified at the thought of being shared, but he trusted Charlie.  Charlie continued.  "You keep your eyes down.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are such a good boy," Charlie murmured stroking Colby's cock.  "You can get dressed now."

*****

Colby looked fantastic in the clothes Charlie had chosen for him; black leather trousers, black biker boots and a black sleeveless t-shirt were topped off with a black leather collar.  "Property of Professor Charles Edward Eppes" was engraved into it.  Colby was a rhapsody in black.

Charlie's eyes roamed over the muscular form before him.  The bulge of Colby's cock was emphasised by the tightness of the trousers.  "Mine," Charlie stated, placing his hand on Colby's cock before kissing him deeply.

"Yours," Colby agreed when the kiss broke.  He was trembling with arousal, needing Charlie so badly he ached.

"Still got your dog tags on?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy," he looked Colby over one final time.  "Time to go."

 Part Eight

The taxi drove down Melrose Avenue, stopping outside "Faultline Bar", spilling Charlie and Colby onto the pavement.  Colby stopped, anxiety filling him.  He spoke softly to Charlie.  "I don't know if I can do this..."

Charlie took his hand re-assuringly.  "You'll be fine. Just relax." A chaste kiss followed.  "You will be fine." Charlie took Colby's hand leading him into the queue.  He could feel Colby quivering slightly under his touch; a smile graced his faced.  He knew he had Colby just where he wanted him.

They entered the bar, Charlie drinking in the atmosphere; Colby followed closely behind him, not wanting to lose him; unsure of himself in this new environment.

"Do you want a drink, Colb?"

"A beer please, Charlie," Colby sounded lost.

"Have you ever been to a gay bar?"

"No," Colby replied as they headed to the bar.  "I... I never had anyone to go with... and I didn't want to go by myself," he shrugged.  "I know I like to be dominated, and I... I didn't want to risk meeting someone..." Colby's head dropped.  Charlie carded his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, it's ok.  Nothing that you don't want."

Colby smiled.  "I know.  I... I trust you."

"You need to understand some more rules for when we're here." They sat, Charlie wrapping an arm around Colby's shoulders protectively.  "Have your beer first, then we'll talk about them."

They drank slowly, Charlie allowing Colby to become accustomed to his surroundings. He was a bit quiet, even for Colby, but Charlie allowed him time.  He needed him to relax.

Colby glanced round the bar as he sipped his beer.  Couples were making out; the atmosphere was very relaxed.  Music played, people danced, Colby sipped.  He noticed a few couples sitting around the bar, one on a chair, the other on the floor at his partner's feet.  He turned to Charlie.  "Is that what you want me to do?" He indicated what he meant.

Charlie stroked his hair.  "Only if you want to." Colby turned large, honest eyes to Charlie.

"Do you want me to, sir?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes sir, I want to," Colby slid from his seat, kneeling at Charlie's feet.  Charlie's fingers twined in Colby's hair, holding him loosely. 

"You really are such a good boy, Colb."

They sat for a while in comfortable silence, Charlie's hand in Colby's hair, Colby's eyes downcast.  When they had finished their drinks, Charlie led Colby to the dance floor, pulling him close, holding him tightly.  He ground against Colby causing him to groan.

"Use your safe word if you need to," he reminded.  Colby nodded.

"I'm fine." His eyes were taking on a glazed blissed out look.  Charlie knew he would be agreeable to almost anything he suggested soon, but he wasn't going to push him.  Wrapping his hand around Colby's neck he drew him into a deep kiss.  Colby's cock ground into his hip, his groan swallowed by Charlie's mouth.  Breaking the kiss Charlie spun Colby, grinding his cock into Colby's ass.  Colby's head dropped back onto Charlie's shoulder as Charlie started stroking his cock through his trousers.

Colby's knees buckled, Charlie supporting him.  "We're going back to have a seat now," Charlie murmured in Colby's ear.  He bucked against Colby's ass.  "I have a job for you..."

They found a seat in a quiet corner, Charlie pushing Colby to his knees.  He unzipped his trousers, withdrawing his cock.  He pulled Colby's mouth towards him.  Colby resisted momentarily, Charlie expecting him to use his safe word.

A long moment passed.  Colby's eyes sought Charlie's beseechingly.  Charlie's fingers stroked through Colby's hair.  He smiled encouragingly.  "You can use your safe word," Charlie's hand came to rest on Colby's cheek.  "It's there for situations you're not sure about."

Colby closed his eyes.  He didn't want to disappoint Charlie, but he couldn't do this.  "Red," he murmured opening his eyes to meet Charlie's.  "I'm sorry, sir.  I... I can't.  I'm a federal agent.  If anyone found out..."

"What would happen?"

Colby shook his head.  "I don't know.  I really don't want to find out the hard way.  And... I'm sure Don's just looking for an reason to get rid of me."

Charlie tucked himself back in his trousers.  "It's ok, Colb.  Nothing you don't want.  That's why you have your safe word," he paused, holding Colby's chin.  "I would _never_ force you to do anything you're not comfortable with.  You do believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Please, sir.  If you don't mind, sir."

"Come on."  Charlie stood.  His eyes twinkled.  "We can finish this at home."

Colby smiled.  "Yes, sir," he replied, enthusiastically.

Holding out his hand, Charlie helped Colby off his knees, keeping a tight grip of Colby's hand as he led him out of the club.

*****

The taxi ride home was comfortable.  Colby was tired; he found that he tired more easily since the freighter incident.  He snuggled into Charlie.

"I'm pleased with you for using your safe word," Charlie murmured.

"Really?"  Colby sounded surprised.  He twisted round to face Charlie.

Charlie smiled.  "Yeah, of course I am.  I need to know your limits, but, more importantly, you need to know your limits.  If you'd done what I'd asked of you how would you feel now?"

Colby considered this.  "Cheap, like a rent boy blowing his pimp."

"Exactly," Charlie paused.  "How do you feel now?"

"Loved.  Respected."  Colby grinned.  "Horny!"

"And when we get home..."

"I'm gonna suck your brains out through your cock."

"Good boy," Charlie laughed, ruffling Colby's hair.  As far as Charlie was concerned it had been a very successful night; new limits had been set; Colby understood the importance of his safe word; Colby felt loved and respected, which he was; and they had a long night of sex ahead of them.

 Part Nine

As soon as the door closed behind them, Colby headed to the bedroom.  He didn't want to disappoint Charlie again - even if Charlie said he hadn't.

Charlie entered the bedroom to find Colby on his knees, naked.  He unzipped his trousers, withdrawing his cock.  Colby opened his mouth, welcoming Charlie's hard cock.  Closing his mouth, Colby stilled momentarily.  His eyes flicked upwards; Charlie was watching him, eyes darkened with lust.  Still watching Charlie, Colby hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard.  Charlie's eyes rolled back in his head, his hips bucking, forcing himself deeper.

Colby groaned as Charlie buried himself deeper; Charlie's hand gripping the back of Colby's head, holding Colby gently in place.  Charlie's hips rocked slowly, Colby's teeth gently scraping along his cock.  Charlie's moan shuddered through both men.  Colby drew his head back, Charlie's touch allowing him to move.  His tongue traced the large vein on the underside of Charlie's cock as Charlie pulled out.

Charlie didn't get to withdraw fully; Colby catching him with his lips.  He sucked the head of Charlie's cock like a lolly-pop, tongue flicking at the slit.  Charlie's moan brought a happy smile to Colby's face.  He started humming contentedly, the vibrations sending Charlie over the edge.  Charlie held Colby tightly as he thrust into his mouth.  He came with a yell, spilling his seed down Colby's throat.  Colby swallowed hard, licking Charlie's cock clean; Charlie's hands on Colby's shoulders keeping himself upright.

"Fuck, Colby," Charlie panted.  He was struggling for coherency.  Colby smiled; he had managed to suck Charlie's brains out!  Charlie allowed himself to slump to his knees in front of Colby, dropping his head onto Colby's shoulder.

*****

They knelt there for hours, or so it seemed, Colby supporting Charlie.  Charlie's breathing slowed to normal; his eyes lost the post orgasmic hazed look; and his hands started to wander.  Colby felt one alight on his erection; Charlie smiled on Colby's shoulder.  Time for some more fun.

Lifting his head, Charlie started issuing orders.  "On your feet," Colby stood, hands behind his back, head down.  "Good boy," Charlie murmured rising to his feet.  Circling Colby, Charlie played his fingers over the agent's skin; teasing touches designed to drive Colby wild.  He was succeeding.  Colby's breathing was becoming more and more laboured; pupils dilating; cock straining.  "On your back, on the bed."  Colby complied willingly.  He lay there, waiting for Charlie to join him.

*****

Charlie dug in the box in the bottom of his wardrobe.  He returned to the bed, kneeling on it at Colby's side.  Smiling, he held up his hand, revealing leather wrist and ankle restraints.  Colby grinned broadly, raising his hands above his head.  Charlie nodded approvingly - Colby really was learning quickly - and enjoying Charlie's dominance over him.  He attached the restraints to Colby's wrists, then the wrought iron bed frame.  Colby's eyes were alight with desire; his body burning from Charlie's movements.  He raised his head to watch as Charlie restrained his ankles, fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of Colby's feet.

"Something's missing," Charlie mumbled, more to himself than to Colby.  He bounced of the bed, back to the box in the wardrobe.  Finding the item easily, he hurried back to Colby's side.

A hand grasped Colby's cock, sliding a leather cinch cock ring over the head and down the shaft.  Colby groaned as Charlie tightened it.  Charlie grinned evilly, squeezing Colby's cock.  "What am I going to do with you now?"  He pressed his body flush against Colby's, a low moan escaping the agent's lips.  It was soon smothered by Charlie's mouth.

Colby opened his mouth to Charlie's tongue.  It delved deep; brushing over Colby's tongue; sweeping across his teeth.  As his lips crushed Colby's, Charlie ground his groin into Colby's.  His cock was well on the way to being hard again, the friction sending waves of pleasure through him.

Breaking the kiss, Charlie ducked his head to the side of Colby's neck.  Finding the pulse point, Charlie sucked hard.  Nipping with his teeth, he flicked the trapped skin with his tongue.  He knew it would mark - he was marking Colby as his, to go with the collar.  He traced a finger over Colby's collarbone, his mind starting to wander; marking Colby permanently; tattooing part of the Eppes' Conversion; declaring his ownership.  Lips following his finger tips, Charlie returned his full attention to pleasuring his lover.

Colby groaned.  Charlie's tongue laved the gap between Colby's collarbones, drawing a damp line down Colby's sternum to his navel.  Placing his hands on Colby's hips, Charlie spent time exploring the taut abdomen below his mouth.  His tongue traced the clearly visible lines of the muscles; the muscles quivering under his touch.  Colby's breath was coming in laboured pants, arousal overwhelming him, unable to come.  He wanted to scream at Charlie; demand to be allowed release, but he couldn't.  The rules forbid it - and Colby wouldn't break the rules.

Charlie had moved.  His attention was now focused on Colby's inner thighs, his breath teasing Colby's skin.  Colby jerked against his restraints, head dropping back on the pillow, eyes closed.

 _"Will this torture ever end?"_ Colby thought to himself.  The thought must have been visible.  Charlie was soothing him, muttering softly.  A hand slid over Colby's balls, stroking gently, the teasing ended.  Colby pushed against the hand; against Charlie; against the rules, but he couldn't remain still any longer.  He needed to move; needed the contact; needed Charlie to understand.  When he opened his eyes, Charlie was watching him, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Holding Colby's eyes with his, Charlie slid a slicked finger into Colby's anus.  Colby's eyes rolled back.  Charlie smiled, twisting and turning his finger, opening his lover to him.  A second finger slid in easily, Colby impaling himself on them.  Turning them, Charlie brushed over Colby's prostate.  Colby's hips bucked, a groan escaping him.

"Ssh," Charlie murmured.  "Not long now."  Sliding a third finger into Colby, Charlie used his other hand to lube his cock.  Colby had been good, very good in fact, and he deserved a reward.  Withdrawing his fingers, Charlie lined the head of his cock up with Colby's entrance.  "What would you like?" he asked.  Colby looked confused.  "Hard and fast?  Or slow and sensual?"

"Fuck... Charlie... now," Colby murmured.  His patience was rewarded, Charlie thrusting into him.  Drawing back, Charlie paused before slamming, once more, into Colby.  Colby groaned loudly, hips bucking up to meet Charlie's thrust.  Charlie paused, cock fully sheathed within Colby's body, quivering arms supporting him.  His head dropped between his shoulders, Colby's mouth capturing his in a blistering kiss.  Remaining locked in their kiss, Charlie eased out slowly.  Changing his angle, Charlie aimed for Colby's prostate.  His first thrust was successful, Colby gasping, the sensations hitting him in waves.  The second thrust also found its target.  Colby's entire body shuddered.  He needed his release; craved it.  "Please..." he begged.  "Charlie... please..."

Charlie reached between them, releasing the cock ring.  "You can come now," he murmured.

Colby came hard; eyes closed; screaming Charlie's name.  The tightening around Charlie's cock drew his second orgasm of the night from him.  He collapsed on Colby, sweat and semen conjoining them.

They lay there, panting hard, coherency lost.  A sound caught their attention; Charlie raised his head slowly; Colby blinked himself back to reality.  Looking round, they watched as Colby's mobile phone vibrated across the bedside table.  "No," Colby groaned as Charlie reached for it.

"It's Liz," Charlie spoke as he lifted the phone.  Opening it, he held it so Colby could speak.

"Granger."

 _"Colby.  We've got a body,"_ Liz paused.  Colby realised someone was talking to her.  _"Logan Oliver's been shot.  The location's the turnout at Brenner Park."_

Colby groaned, before replying.  "I'm on my way."  He sighed deeply as Charlie closed the phone; groaned as he withdrew from Colby's body; gasped as Charlie's fingers brushed over his skin as his restraints were removed.

Moving was a struggle for Colby.  The restraints hadn't been too tight, but he had been in the same position for over an hour.  "I'm gonna have to shower now," he mumbled as he rose from the bed.  "Bloody work.  I'm sorry, sir."

"Hey, that's ok," Charlie re-assured.  "You're a FBI agent.  I understand that you could be called out at any time.  Not your fault."  He drew Colby into a deep, but hurried, kiss.  "You'd better go," he mumbled as the kiss broke.

Lying on the bed, Charlie smiled as he watched Colby head to the shower room.  That ass was well worth the anti-social working hours.

Part Ten

An exhausted Colby returned home.  It had been a long, difficult day.  More questions had arisen; more obstacles placed in their path; and David still wasn't talking to him.  He sighed as he stripped off his suit jacket on the way to his bedroom.  All he wanted now was sleep - and lots of it.

Candles lit his bedroom.  Charlie looked up from his notebook, smiling at Colby's look of surprise.

"I thought you might need some help to relax," was all Charlie gave as an explanation.  Colby smiled and started stripping, throwing his clothes in the direction of the laundry basket.  Once stripped, he went to kneel.  Charlie stopped him.  "Not tonight, Colb.  Tonight's about relaxing.  You need to learn to do that."

Colby smiled sheepishly.  "You're gonna teach me how to relax?"

"Yup," Charlie rose from the bed.  "Lie down, on your back."  Colby did as instructed, raising his hands above his head.  "You don't need to do that," Charlie murmured.  "Colb, you just need to try to relax, and I'll do the rest."

Colby moved his arms to his sides; Charlie straddled his hips.  The soft fabric of Charlie's boxers brushed Colby's flaccid cock, stirring some life into it.  He groaned softly.

"Just relax," Charlie whispered, carding his fingers through Colby's hair.  "Close your eyes.  Breathe deeply."  Colby followed Charlie's instructions.  "That's good.  Now I'm going to give you a massage."

Charlie stroked his fingertips over Colby's cheekbones, and down his neck.  Colby's skin tingled.  He sighed.  Reaching for the massage oil, Charlie kept one hand brushing gently over Colby's skin.  He murmured soothingly, encouraging Colby to relax his body; clear his mind; slow his breathing further.

The oil had a warming effect.  Charlie smoothed it over Colby's skin with the palms of his hands, feeling the tension under them.  He reached Colby's shoulders and started in earnest.  His fingertips worked on the knots.  The tightness worried Charlie; he wanted to ask him about his day; was David talking to him other than case related conversation; how were the rest of the team; but, he didn't want Colby thinking about work.  He wanted him to relax.

Charlie's hands moved on to Colby's chest.  He kneaded the muscles gently, applying pressure to the knots he felt.  Colby's muscles were relaxing under Charlie's touch, the stresses and strains of the day floating away.  He sighed deeply, appreciating his lover's touch.

"God, Charlie," he moaned.  "Don't stop..."

Charlie grinned.  "Don't worry.  I'm not planning on stopping."  His hands continued applying gentle pressure, enjoying the feel of Colby's skin under is hands.  "I could do this all night..."

"I can think of other things I'd rather you did," Colby responded.

"Once you're nice and relaxed," Charlie placed a soft kiss on Colby's lips.  "I'll maybe... consider some of those other things."

"Awww, Charlie," Colby pouted.

Charlie laughed, burying his face in the juncture of Colby's neck and shoulder, shaking his head slightly.  Colby slid a hand into Charlie's hair, and soon all thoughts of a massage were gone.  Charlie ground his groin into Colby's.  Colby groaned, his cock stiffening as Charlie's shorts brushed against it.

"Too many clothes," Colby mumbled.  His hands slid to the waistband of Charlie's shorts, hooking his thumbs over it.

"No you don't," Charlie smacked his hands away.  "Not until I say so."  Placing his hands on Colby's shoulders, Charlie pushed himself up, eyes meeting Colby's.  He turned serious.  "If you want to continue this way, the rules will need to apply.  Ok?"  He watched Colby's pupils dilate.  It was a good sign.

"Yes, sir," Colby replied strongly.  "Please, sir."

Charlie smiled, lowering himself onto Colby.  He removed his hands from Colby's shoulders.  Colby raised his hands above his head; Charlie nodded approvingly - Colby hadn't even had to think about the action, it now came automatically.

"Good boy," Charlie carded his fingers through Colby's hair; Colby's eyes fluttered closed.  Charlie stopped.  He waited, and waited, then Colby opened his eyes, confusion crossing his face.  "Keep your eyes open.  If you close them again I will have to discipline you."

"Sorry, sir," Colby muttered.  His cheeks had reddened; he knew he had broken a rule, but the feel of Charlie lying flush against him, fingers in his hair... He could not stop his eyes closing at the thought.

Charlie stood abruptly.  "Roll over," he commanded.  Colby obeyed.  He was even more embarrassed, ashamed that he had been unable to follow Charlie's instructions.  Charlie had moved.

 _"He's gone to the box,"_ Colby thought.  The sound of the wardrobe being opened confirmed his suspicions.  He gulped audibly, trembling in anticipation.

"On your knees," Charlie ordered as he returned to the bed.  Colby knelt up, hands behind his back, eyes down.  Charlie attached the leather cinch ring around the base of Colby's cock.  Colby groaned at the sensations; Charlie's fingers brushing his erection; the ring tightening around him.  After attaching the ring, Charlie continued his instruction.  "On all fours now."  Colby complied.  Charlie admired the view before him.

*****

Colby did not move a muscle.  He waited for Charlie's instructions, but they didn't arrive.

*****

Charlie glanced at his watch.  He dropped his pen and notebook, before rushing back into the bedroom.  Colby was where he was when Charlie had left him.  Sitting on the bed, Charlie stroked Colby's spine.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly.  "You can relax now."  Colby slumped onto the bed.  "I'm so sorry.  I... I got caught up in my Cognitive Emergence work, and lost track of time.  Are you ok?"

Colby turned his head to face Charlie.  "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Colby!  Are you ok?"

"Yes, sir," Colby replied.  "I'm fine, sir."

Charlie's fingers stroked Colby's cheeks.  He could not believe that he had left Colby like that; that he had forgotten about him.  And Colby was apologising to him!  He shook his head, disbelieving his own stupidity.

"Please, sir," Colby mumbled.  "Would... would you fuck me?"

Charlie's look of surprise was quickly hidden.  He had not expected Colby to be willing after being forgotten about.  "On your back."  Colby rolled over, spreading his legs wide, opening himself to Charlie.  A lump formed in his throat; Colby had such trust in him - and he didn't feel like he deserved it at this time.  "Good boy," he murmured.

He prepared Colby quickly, his fingers stretching Colby, teasing his prostate.  Colby's body jerked under Charlie's touch.  "Please, Charlie," Colby begged.  Charlie shook his head.  After everything he had done, Colby was still begging for his touch.

Withdrawing his fingers, Charlie slicked his cock.  He eased carefully into Colby; past the tight ring of muscle; into his tight passage.  Charlie angled his hips.  He wanted to make this really good for Colby; needed to make it really good for Colby.

The first thrust hit its target; Colby groaned.  It was followed by a second, then a third, and more, until Colby was panting heavily; incoherent streams tumbling from his lips, until Charlie removed the leather cinch cock ring.

A blinding light destroyed Colby's vision; he screamed Charlie's name as his orgasm surged through him.  His hips arched as his balls released their load.  His body shuddered as white fluid coated his abdomen; wave after wave of pleasure flowing through him.  Then, he was still; eyes closed; body limp.

Charlie followed Colby over the edge, the tightening around him pulling his orgasm from him, milking him dry.  He collapsed on Colby; their sweat mingling with Colby's semen, sticking them until Charlie managed to roll onto the bed.

He lay there, watching Colby regain his wits.  A weak smile touched Colby's lips.  Charlie's fingers twined in Colby's hair.  They kissed; softly; gently; lovingly.

Colby's eyes closed.  Charlie watched the changes in his lover as Colby drifted to sleep; how he looked so relaxed; at peace; innocent.  He kissed the sleeping man softly, before pulling the covers over them, and joining Colby in sleep.

Part Eleven

When they awoke the following morning, their bodies were stained with the evidence of the previous night's exertions.  Charlie was disgusted by their appearance, and dragged Colby from the bed.  "Shower," he mumbled, pulling Colby towards the bathroom.

*****

The shower was hot, steam filled the small room.  Charlie was leant against the tiles; Colby on his knees sucking Charlie's cock.  Charlie watched Colby; Colby had his eyes closed against the spray.  Fingers twined in Colby's short hair, holding him still as Charlie rocked his hips gently backwards and forwards, easing his cock slowly in and out of Colby's mouth.  Colby knelt there, hands behind his back, taking everything that Charlie gave him.  _"No, not taking"_ he thought to himself.  _"Receiving."_ He was receiving the most precious gift Charlie could give him - love, and all that that encompassed.

Charlie's movement became less gentle, more erratic.  His balls tightened.  A scream.  Warm wetness filled Colby's mouth as Charlie's orgasm overtook him.  Colby swallowed, tongue sweeping over Charlie's member.  Charlie was panting, trying to will his body backunder his control.  He pulled Colby's head back gently, freeing his cock from Colby's mouth.  Colby knelt awaiting instructions from Charlie; waiting to be told to stand; to clean himself...

Smiling at Colby, Charlie spoke.  "You can stand up now."  Colby stood, eyes fixed downwards.  "Good boy," Charlie's voice was soft, barely audible over the sound of the shower.  Reaching for the soap, Charlie's eyes remained fixed on Colby.  The agent belonged to Charlie, body and soul; his posture and behaviour around Charlie confirmed this.  He had absorbed every lesson Charlie had taught him, although his education was not quite complete - yet.

"Colby?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How would you like to put this to good use?"  Charlie pulled playfully on Colby's cock.

Colby moaned.  "What do you mean, sir?"

Charlie sighed.  He placed a finger under Colby's chin, raising Colby's head until their eyes met.  Colby's look of complete innocence stunned Charlie, but he recovered quickly.  "How would you like to fuck me?"

Colby blinked.  This was not how things were supposed to go; Charlie was his dom -  he fucked Colby; Colby was sub - he followed his dom's instructions, allowed his dom to use him as he saw fit, within the limits they had set.  He wasn't sure what the correct answer was.  His confusion was evident.  Charlie rescued him.

"I want you to fuck me Colby," he paused, "but I am giving you the final decision.  I will not instruct you to do it.  If you don't want to, use your safe word."

"I would love to, Charlie," Colby murmured.  "I just... wasn't expecting you to ask me.  And... and I've never done it before..."  He looked away, embarrassed by his admission.  Colour rose in his cheeks - and not from the heat in the shower.

"It doesn't matter, Colby.  I'll help you."  Charlie drew Colby into a deep kiss, reassuring him.  He wrapped a leg around Colby's hips, pulling him closer, allowing Colby's cock to slide over his balls.  Colby groaned into Charlie's mouth at the new sensations flooding his body.  Charlie broke the kiss.  He turned to face the wall.  Colby froze.

"What do I do?"  There was an anxious edge to Colby's voice.  He was panicking.

"Firstly, relax," he paused looking back over his shoulder.  "Now, you need to prepare me, like I do to you, so that you can enter me more easily.  The lube's on the soap dish."

Colby looked round, noticing the tube of lube for the first time that morning.  He reached for it.  Fumbling it, he cursed softly.  Charlie turned back to him, catching him before he bent to retrieve it.  It just wasn't going to happen.  Charlie spun Colby, pinning him against the tiles,  Before Colby could say anything, Charlie was on his knees, humming merrily round his mouthful of Colby.  Charlie held Colby in place, not letting him move as his head bobbed up and down.  Colby's head dropped back, lightly thumping on the tiles.  He wouldn't last long - he knew he wasn't going to last long. 

Charlie's mouth continued teasing him - long strokes with his tongue; deep sucks, hollowing his cheeks; a flick over the slit... Colby was quivering, trying to hold on, not give in to his orgasm.  The trembling continued briefly.  Charlie gave one last flick of his tongue, sending Colby over the edge.

Colby was flying on an endorphin induced high.  His orgasm flowed through him; dimming his sense; removing his control of his body.  Charlie released Colby's now flaccid cock from his mouth, moving his hands from Colby's hips.  Colby slid down the tiles, to a seated position, his legs splayed so Charlie was knelt between them.

Charlie held Colby's shoulders, leaning in and kissing him softly.  Colby responded, opening his mouth to Charlie.  Sliding his tongue into Colby's mouth, Charlie wrapped a hand round Colby's neck, holding him, supporting him.  The kiss ended for want of oxygen.  Charlie dropped his forehead onto Colby's.

"I suppose we should finish up here," he sounded disappointed.  "I need to get to CalSci, and you have a case to help solve."

They washed, helping each other, cleaning the hard to reach places.  Turning off the shower, Colby then grabbed a couple of towels.  He threw one to Charlie, then wrapped the other around his waist.

Entering the bedroom, Charlie spoke.  "You're doing really well, Colby."

"Thank you, sir."

"This evening, I'm having a barbeque," Charlie paused, watching as Colby dried himself and pulled a suit from his wardrobe.  "You will attend as my partner."

"Yes, sir," Colby replied.  He was dressing as Charlie spoke.

"Tonight's about how you behave when we are out, as a couple, with friends.  There'll be more rules for you to learn.  Ok?"

"Yes, sir."  Colby knotted his tie, continuing to prepare for work.  He reached for his shoes, checking the shine on them.

"Colby, I've invited Don and the team.  Are you ok with that?"

Colby's eyes met Charlie's.  "Yes, sir.  It's not a problem."  He dropped his head, glancing sheepishly up at Charlie before continuing.  "Sir, I... I belong to you.  If that's what you want, then that is fine with me."

Colby's trust in Charlie sent Charlie's heart soaring.  "You know that you can say "No", or use you safe word?"  Charlie stepped up to Colby, cupping Colby's cheek in his hand.  "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Colby turned his head, kissing the palm of Charlie's hand.  "I know, sir."  He glanced at his watch.  "Now, sir, I have to go to work."  Colby kissed Charlie chastely, then headed to the door.  As he reached for the handle, he looked back over his shoulder.  Charlie was standing in his bedroom door, leaning against the frame.  He looked concerned.  Smiling, Colby spoke.  "It will be fine.  See you later."  With that, he exited his apartment, leaving Charlie to lock up.  He knew it was going to be a difficult evening with the team there, but he would try his best for Charlie. 

Part Twelve

Colby could not concentrate.  Any time he tried to, his mind wandered to the barbecue and Charlie's plans for him.  What could Charlie possibly need him to do any differently?  He shook his head, trying to get his mind back on the task in hand - multiple homicides which were turning more complicated the more they investigated.  That was, of course, until they got a break - from Charlie, who else, and the case solved itself.

Heading home to change, Colby considered his relationship with Charlie.  It was... unexpected, but he couldn't remember ever feeling so happy.  Charlie gave him everything he needed; love; support; comfort; discipline.  He parked, then entered his apartment.

His suit was consigned to the dry cleaning pile; he was soon dressed in jeans and a casual shirt.

*****

He arrived at Charlie's before any of the team except for Don; his SUV was parked behind Charlie's Prius in the driveway.  Colby parked his car, took a deep breath, then headed for the door.

Charlie answered the door, welcoming Colby.  Colby acknowledged Don and Alan before Charlie led him upstairs.

Charlie could feel Colby's anxiety levels rising.  He took Colby's hand as he closed the door behind them.

"Just relax, Colby.  This won't be difficult for you."  Charlie led Colby to the bed, sitting him down.  He knelt at Colby's feet.  "You've come so far in such a short time.  You really have nothing to worry about.  All I'm looking for you to do tonight is to follow my instructions.  So, if I ask you to serve drinks, that's what you do.  Ok?"

"Yes, sir," Colby replied.

"When you have done all that I've asked of you, you can mingle.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and call me "Charlie" tonight."

Colby smiled.  "Yes, Charlie."

Charlie stood.  He pulled Colby to his feet.  "Now, I'd better get the barbecue started, or there'll be no food for anyone!"  They kissed quickly.  "And then, later, when everyone has left, I am gonna make you come so hard you'll forget your own name, who I am and where you are."  Colby's pupils dilated, blood rushing to his groin.  He groaned.  Charlie smirked.

*****

Charlie fired up the barbecue, Colby hovering nervously.  Don noticed Colby's discomfort.  Grabbing a couple of beers, Don headed over to Colby.  He sipped from one, passing the other over.  Colby took a sip, avoiding eye contact with Don.  He felt awkward.  Things between himself and Don were already strained, and now, with him dating Charlie, he felt constantly on edge.

"So, Colby.  How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks Don.  No ill effects from being back at work."

"Good," Don responded.  "Any thoughts on what you want to do?  I know you've had an offer in Washington..."  Don let the sentence hang.

Colby glanced at Charlie.  "I'd like to stay in L.A., Don.  With the team, if that's possible..."

"And Charlie?"

Colby blushed.  "I... I love him, Don."

Colby's admission stunned Don.  "Really?"  Colby nodded.  "You love my little brother?  Wow.  Hurt him and you'll never work in law enforcement in this country again."

Colby lifted his head, eyes meeting Don's for the first time.  He nodded as he replied.  "Ok, Don, but I... I really have no intentions of hurting him."

"Don't let him hurt you," Don paused.  "And don't let it affect your work."

"Is that you giving us your blessing?" Colby sounded surprised.

"It's as close as you'll get to it," Don admitted.

Charlie had been watching the two men out of the corner of his eye.  He noticed Colby's face colouring as they spoke, realising that Don must be discussing his relationship with Colby.  Edging closer, Charlie caught the end of the conversation, and decided it was time to rescue Colby.

Colby felt Charlie slide his hand into his.  The touch was re-assuring, even if it was a bit awkward in front of Don.  He would need to get used to it - he planned on being with Charlie, well, for the rest of his life.

"Hey, Don," Charlie started.  "I hope you're not giving Colby a hard time."

"Chuck," Don replied.  "No.  We were just coming to an, ah, understanding."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Chuck," Don sighed.  "And Colby.  I don't want either of you to get hurt - or for it to affect your work.  You're both too valuable to the team."  Don left them, heading to where Alan was sitting.  He had watched the exchange between his son and Colby, and the change when Charlie joined them, but had refrained from interfering.

"You handled that well, Donnie," he remarked as Don sat beside him.

"D'you think?" Don replied.  "At the moment I don't seem to get anything right concerning Colby."

"Do you think he'll stay?"

"He wants to," Don hesitated.  "He says he loves Charlie."  They were watching Charlie and Colby at the barbecue.  The men were very close; Don was concerned; Alan was disappointed - Charlie seemed really happy, but Colby wasn't what he had hoped for for his son.

Other guests started to arrive, Megan and Larry arriving together, shortly before David.  David spoke to Charlie, then to Don, but avoided Colby.  Colby moved himself out of the company.  He couldn't handle the situation with David; losing his best friend hurt like hell, and there was nothing he could do about it but wait for David to come round.

 Liz was last to arrive, kissing Don lightly before joining the rest of the company.  She noticed Colby sitting off to the side.  Glancing at Don, she stood and approached Colby.

"Hey, Colb.  Are you ok?" Concern laced her voice.  Colby looked up at her, his eyes full of pain.

"David won't talk to me.  I... I don't know what I can do."

"You just have to wait, Colb. That's all you can do. He'll come round," she paused.  "Eventually."

Colby shook his head sadly.  "How long is it going be like this, Liz?  I couldn't tell him.  I couldn't tell anyone.  How do I make him understand?  How do I make any of them understand?"

"I do understand, Colby. Being undercover in your own office - especially on your first posting must have been incredibly tough on you," Liz paused.  "But you made it.  You uncovered the mole, you managed to alert your team to the situation, get them to believe in you enough to come to your aid and not wait for a warrant.   Hell, you nearly gave your life for the mission.  You're a hero, man."

"I don't feel like it.  I've lied to everyone I know, all my colleagues, friends," he sighed.  "I just want things to go back to how they were."

"It'll take time, Colby.  But now, we'd better rejoin the others."  Liz stood, offering her hand to Colby.  He took it and she helped him to his feet.  "It'll be ok," she reassured as she led him back to the group.

Charlie had watched Liz approach Colby.  He watched Liz sit beside Colby; watched them talk; watched her pull him to his feet and bring him back to the group.  He smiled a grateful smile to her, then took Colby's hand, leading him to the barbecue.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be, Charlie. It's just..." He shrugged.  "It's difficult."

"I know, Colb," Charlie carded his fingers through Colby's hair.  "Just relax.  Everything will sort itself out.  Now, I have guests to feed!"

The evening passed uneventfully.  Colby followed Charlie's instructions to the letter, smiling at the praise he received when they were alone.  Taking him into the garage, Charlie kissed him deeply, conveying all his feelings - the love he felt for him, the longing to be together, the rightness of them.  They jumped apart as the door opened.  Don smiled at the two guilty looking men. 

"Don, what do you want?"  Charlie sounded defensive.

"Relax, Chuck. Just wanted to know if you want me to hang back and help tidy up?"

"No, it's ok, Don. We can manage." 

Don watched as Colby "hid" behind Charlie.  He smothered a smile.  He was going to have to torment Colby about that later!

"Ok, Chuck.  I'll leave you two to it," Don turned to leave.  Turning back he spoke to them. "Oh, and I need Colby to be fit for work tomorrow!"  Colby blushed deeply; Don smiled - that was a result!  It was obvious who wore the trousers in their relationship!

Alone again, Charlie pinned Colby to a chalk board.  He ground his groin into Colby, his erection meeting Colby's.  Both men groaned.  Charlie stepped back.  "Strip," he muttered.  "I've waited all night for you."

Colby obeyed, unquestioning.  He was soon on his knees before Charlie, a picture of submission.  A picture of trust, Charlie corrected his thought.  Colby's head was down, hands behind his back.  Charlie carded his fingers through Colby's hair.  He wanted Colby so badly; needed him so badly.  "On the sofa.  Lie on your back," Charlie instructed; Colby obeyed.  Charlie stripped quickly. 

Kneeling between Colby's legs, Charlie could not help but admire the view before him.  Colby was laid out just for him; open and trusting; laid bare in more ways than one.  "I love you, Colb."

"I love you too, Charlie," Colby mumbled.  He opened himself wider to Charlie, inviting the "whizz kid" to do what he wanted to; to use him as he saw fit.  "Please, Charlie..."

Charlie lowered himself onto Colby.  Their mouths met; Colby arched his body up to meet Charlie's.  His body ached for Charlie's attention.  "Please, Charlie..." he mumbled when the kiss broke.  Charlie had become a drug for Colby; an addiction.

Charlie slid a hand between Colby's legs, teasing his hole.  Groaning, Colby pushed into Charlie's touch.  He was already losing coherence, mumbling to Charlie, wanting more, so much more.  A dry finger penetrated him, drawing a gasp.  Charlie paused giving Colby time to adjust.  When Colby tried to draw Charlie deeper, Charlie took it as a signal to move.  His finger penetrated deeper, twisting to stretch Colby.  Colby's hips jerked as Charlie brushed over his prostate...

Charlie enjoyed watching Colby during their love making.  He was totally at ease, relaxed, but also intense.  His trust in Charlie was obvious; his head was thrown back, eyes closed.  He didn't need to watch his lover - Charlie was gentle, and his safe word protected him from anything he was unsure about.

A second finger joined the first; twisting and scissoring, opening Colby wider.  Charlie grabbed Colby's leg, hanging it over the back of the sofa.  Taking Colby in hand, he gripped the base of his cock tightly, licking the head.  The sounds Colby was emitting were feral; a low growl starting deep in his throat.  Charlie chuckled. 

Opening Colby wider, Charlie pushed a third finger past Colby's tight muscle ring, into his warm passage.  He knew the lack of lubricant would make the penetration more painful, so, as a distraction he wrapped his mouth around the head of Colby's cock.  Colby was already leaking pre-cum, the salty tang strong on Charlie's tongue.  A strong suck had Colby arching off the sofa; Charlie inserted the third finger.  Colby's growl went straight to Charlie's groin, drawing a groan from him.  The vibrations travelled in waves through Colby, bringing him closer to the edge...

Charlie could hold back no longer.  His lover was lying open before him, just waiting for him to fill his ass.  Releasing Colby's cock, Charlie lined himself up with Colby's passage.  He left his fingers in place, opening Colby wider to him, using the small amount of pre-cum to slick his way.  Once the head of his cock had nudged past his fingers he removed them, easing his cock deeper into Colby.

The burn of penetration was intense.  Colby hissed at it, drawing a deep breath in, releasing it slowly.  Charlie was murmuring soothingly to him, fingers carding through his hair, relaxing him.  When Colby opened his eyes for Charlie, they were full of trust and love.  Charlie rocked his hips; Colby clutched his upper arms, fingers marking.  Charlie knew he would be bruised in the morning. 

It was an unhurried coupling.  Charlie rocked his hips gently, aware of the friction from the lack of lubrication.  Colby clutched more tightly, but rocked his hips to meet Charlie's thrusts.  His eyes had closed; jaw slackened; head back.  Charlie knew he was lost in the moment where the pleasure and pain were perfectly balanced for him; his orgasm would be rising; and, when it hit, he would take Charlie over the precipice with him.

Charlie increased his tempo; Colby matched it.  Reaching between their sweat-slicked bodies, Charlie grasped Colby's cock.  He gripped the base tightly, preventing Colby from reaching his release.  Colby growled.  His balls were so tight and heavy that they ached; his cock throbbed; he couldn't think straight.  All he could think of was the orgasm he was being deprived of.  Comments tumbled from his lips; a string of mismatched words meaning little or nothing.  Charlie knew that he had achieved his objective when Colby failed to respond to his name.  Releasing his grip, Charlie muttered to Colby, allowing his orgasm to rip through him.

Colby's orgasm was fierce.  He lost all notion of where he was - or even who he was.  A name was mumbled, but his brain was misfiring.  All he could do was give himself over completely to his release.  He screamed as he balls tightened, then shot their load, coating himself and... and... him in cum.  His grip on Charlie's arms became almost unbearable; the skin breaking as Colby's short nails dug in.

Charlie followed closely behind Colby, Colby's passage tightening around him, pulling his orgasm from him.  His body trembled, his arms barely able to support him through the height of his release.  He collapsed on Colby. 

They lay there, their sweat mingling with their semen, unable to move.

Colby roused first, panicking when he realised his chest was tight.  He couldn't breathe.  The pressure on his chest didn't ease.  He flailed, trying to catch a breath, dislodging Charlie from where he had collapsed.  Charlie hit the garage floor with a thud, bringing him back to the real world.  

"Charlie!"  Colby sprung from the sofa, helping Charlie off the floor.  He got to his knees, presenting himself to his dom.  "I'm sorry, sir.  It was an accident." 

Charlie carded his fingers through Colby's sex mussed hair.  "It's ok. I know it was.  Come on. Let's go to my room."  He offered Colby a hand up.  They dressed hurriedly, heading back into the house.  Charlie lead Colby back to his room.  "You're staying the night."  It was a statement, not a request. 

"Yes, sir," Colby replied.  "But, I don't think I'm up to anything except for sleep..." 

"Hey, that's ok," Charlie smiled.  "I really don't expect anything more of you tonight."  They kissed tenderly, before stripping for bed. 

Charlie lay, on his side, watching as Colby fell asleep.  Colby's innocence returned in sleep, but Charlie knew otherwise.  All of Colby's farm boy innocence had gone - Charlie had seen to that.  He smiled to himself - his education of his Idaho farm boy was complete.

 


End file.
